User blog:Samurai96/Master Chief vs Marauder 06
John-117 A.K.A. Master Chief: The Spartan II hero of the UNSC who fought against the Covenant and The Flood and literally won the war for the Human and Rebel Covenant. VS. ''' '''Marauder 06: The Hero of the Fedration during the battle of Hephestus where he deafeated millions off Arachnids including the Royal Warrios and the X Bug which lead to the capture off the Brain Bug on that planet. WHO IS DEADLIEST! masterchief3.jpg|Master Chief with MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark VI 300px-M90_Shotgun_(Torch_Side).png|M90 Close Assault Weapon System 300px-MA5C_ICWS_Assault_Rifle.png|M5AC Individual Combat Weapon System 300px-SRS99D-S2AM-SniperRifle-profile-transparent.png|Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2 Anti-Material 138170-starship-troopers-4900.jpg|Marauder Mk4 Rifle SnipeA1a.jpg|Morita Assault Rifle Sniper Version 1277209316_48928545.jpg|Tactical Assault Shotgun thumb|240px|left|Skip to 7:46-8:05 FOR mARAUDER Personal Weapon Edges Close Range Marauder 06: Both are powerful and devastating shotguns but the Marauder has more ammo capacity Mid Range Marauder 06: The Maraduer Mk4 Rifle literally has an infinite amount off ammo so he won't have to reolad the only thing to worry about is the overheat and then wait for it to cool down Long Range Master Chief: While Chief's sniper doesn't have as much ammo as the Morita. It has a bigger caliber bullet so it will penetrate the Marauder's shield in one shot and kill him in the second. Armor Master Chief: Both have shields to protect them but the Chief's shield is faster at recharging and his suit can enchance his speed and strength the marauder's only enchances natural movement X-Factors Chief/Marauder 95 Training 87 Edge Master Chief: He has been training since he was a child. 97 Combat Experience 95 Edge Master Chief: The Marauder was fighting against the Arachnids who are not as tough to beat as the Covenant or the Flood. While he did fight some tough bugs the Covenant and the Flood were tougher 99 One Man Army 99 Edge Even: Both these guys fought by themselves and defeated millions of foes but they did get assistance sometimes. 89 Weapons 93 Edge Marauder 06: Both have great weapons but Marauder 06 has the Marauder Mk4 which has an infinity amount off ammo. My Personal Edge goes to Master Chief. He has a better armor, and more training and combat experience then the Marauder. And even though the Marauder has the better close and mid range Chief's armor might turn the tide in the battle thanks to its faster shield recharging and the enchacment off strength and speed will help. The Battle Master Chief: Marauder 06: On the planet Hephestus The Chief along with 2 UNSC marines and 2 ODST troopers drop in on a pelican to search the planet for any covenant activity. Meanwhile The Marauder and 4 Mobile Infantry troops are on patrol looking for arachnids. While moving through a mountainous terrain Chief hears something in the distance and tells his sniper armed with a Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2 Anti Material to find high ground to cover them from. The sniper moves out and Chief orders the rest of his men to take cover to set an ambush to whoever is coming. The Marauder and the Mobile Infantry Troops are moving through the same area and soon one of the men see something and so the Marauder orders his sniper to stay back and cover them while they move up. One of the UNSC marines sees the Mobile Infantry and thinks that they could be rebels so takes aim and is about to fire when the Mobile Infantry sniper armed with the Morita Assault Rifle Sniper version sees him and opens up putting 7 bullets in the marine . The other UNSC marine sees the sniper and fires back blowing the head off the Mobile Infantry sniper the Marauder sees the smoke trail and orders his men to fire at the location and while they do that a ODST armed with a M90 Close Assault shotgun pops out and fires at the Marauder but the shield protects him which gives a Mobile Infantry soldier armed with a Tactical Assault Shotgun to blow the ODST back but not without the other ODST taking him out with the a MA5C . The Marauder fires his Mk4 at the ODST but the ODST quickly gets back into cover and so Chief jumps out off cover and takes out his M90 and charges at the Marauder and his men. A mobile infantry soldier sees him and fires but the Chief's shield protects him and the Chief gets close enough to fire his shotgun blowing back the MI and pumps it to fire at the Marauder which blows him back but by then the shield has recharged and he only gets blown back and knocking him out. By then the UNSC sniper continues firing but a MI found a secret cave and uses it to get behind the sniper and puts a bullet into the snipers head with his Morita . The MI moves out and sees the ODST and tries to sneek up but the Chief sees him and warns the ODST who fills him full of lead with the MA5C . The ODST goes to Chief with both thinking the battle is over however the Marauder wakes up and picks up his Marauder Mk4 Rifle and fires killing the ODST and continues to fire at Chief until his Mk4 starts overheating which gives the Chief's shields time to recharge and which the Chief attacks the Marauder grabbing the gun and using his suits power to increase his strength punching the Marauder in the face knocking the Marauder back. The Chief moves in but the Marauder grabs his fist and puches the Chief and both soon start punching and kicking each other. The Chief picks up the MA5C and fires at the Marauder but the shield protects him and this gives the Marauder the chance to do the same thing did to him by grabbing the MA5C and puching Chief. Chief has an idea and retreats with the Marauder close behind, The Chief goes up to the dead bodu of the UNSC sniper grabs the Sniper Rifle and quickly takes aim firing a single shot which destroys the Marauder's shields in one shot. The Marauder is surprised by the shot taking out his shield in one shot and tries to react but the Chief quickly puts another round into the Marauder's head killing him instantly . The Chief yells in victory "FOR THE UNSC!" Winner: Master Chief Battles out of 5,000 Chief/Marauder 2,505 - 2,495 50.05% - 49.95% Weapon and Armor Stats M90 Close Assault Weapon System 45% - 55% Tactical Assault Shotgun MA5C Individual Combat Weapon 50% - 50% Marauder Mk4 Rifle Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2 Anti-Material 70% - 30% Morita Assault Sniper Version MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark VI 88% - 12% Marauder Suit Experts Opinion: While both warriors were evenly matched with each others suit having shields to protect them. It was Chief's much more better power suit which had a faster shield recharger and also genetically enchanced his speed and strength compared to the Marauder which had slow shield recharges and only enchances his natural movement that won it for the Chief. That and that Chief has more years of training and has fought much more tougher opponents that are tougher then fighting the Arachnids. My next battle will be Master Chief vs Sam Gideon (Vanquish) Category:Blog posts